Music in us (hiatus)
by BallisticZebra
Summary: When a man comes to Canterlot High to bid the doing of three old enemies. The Main 7 have to find what their goal is and also save a friend from their clutches. The only problem is, they don't know what is happening and who it is. They have to find out who it is, save their friend, and stop old enemies from coming back. I am bad at summaries so the story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was on top of a secluded mountain that had yet to be named. But on that night you could see a person trudging up it with a sword strapped to his belt. He had been traveling for days after having visitors and visions of another world. They had told him that they were trapped and the way to get them out was to travel to the world that they were from. He was going to the place where the portal to that world was. _I made it._ The man thought to himself. But before he had made many steps into the cave a man in a blue robe dropped down from the ceiling with a staff and a long white swirling beard. His skin also seemed almost colored blue but the man figured it was just from the cold.

"Starswirl the bearded I presume?" The man asked.

"I am Starswir- wait how did you know that?" Starswirl wondered befuddled.

"Someone told me. I had to come here to do something but that story is a drag so long story short I am here to take your staff so I can travel to Human Equestria"

"I cannot let you do that I am afraid. I have sworn to protect this staff and the portals to the universes!"

"Well I was hoping to do this the easy way but I guess I will have to defeat and kill you," The man said while drawing the concealed sword from his scabbard.

"You shall not pass!" Starswirl yelled while slamming his staff down onto the stone floor of the cave.

The man charged at Starswirl and rammed into him to get him off balance. Starswirl stumbled and fell but quickly got up and dodged the swipe of the sword that would have indefinitely killed him if he had not moved. Then Starswirl swiped at the man with his staff which hit the man hard. It went on like this for a while before the man knocked Starswirl down hard enough to knock the wind out of him. The man advanced on him before Starswirl could get up and held the sword high above him.

"Sorry old man," the man sarcastically stated as he brought the sword down upon him.

"No wai!-" But Starswirl's cry got cut off as the sound of a sword sliced sounded throughout the mountain top.

The man took the sword and threw it to the other end of the cave. When he had grabbed the staff he sensed something in the air and a second later a dark rift opened from thin air revealing 3 figures covered in shadows.

"Is it done?" One of them asked.

"Would I have the staff in my hand if it wasn't?" The man said back in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! Don't yell at us! Not if you don't want your reward," The second figure hissed.

"Fine! Fine! Just tell me how to work it and I'll be on my way,"

"First put it in the hole in the middle of all the portals, then make the staff face the portal you want to activate, it should stay open until the staff goes through that portal," The third and final figure explained.

"Ok got it I will update weekly," The man said as they dispelled and he cut the connection.

It was on top of a secluded mountain that had yet to be named. But on that night you could see a person trudging up it with a sword strapped to his belt. He had been traveling for days after having visitors and visions of another world. They had told him that they were trapped and the way to get them out was to travel to the world that they were from. He was going to the place where the portal to that world was. _I made it._ The man thought to himself. But before he had made many steps into the cave a man in a blue robe dropped down from the ceiling with a staff and a long white swirling beard.

"Starswirl the bearded I presume?" The man asked.

"I am Starswir- wait how did you know that?" Starswirl wondered befuddled.

"Someone told me. I had to come here to do something but that story is a drag so long story short I am here to take your staff so I can travel to Human Equestria"

"I cannot let you do that I am afraid. I have sworn to protect this staff and the portals to the universes!"

"Well I was hoping to do this the easy way but I guess I will have to defeat and kill you," The man said while drawing the concealed sword from his scabbard.

"You shall not pass!" Starswirl yelled while slamming his staff down onto the stone floor of the cave.

The man charged at Starswirl and rammed into him to get him off balance. Starswirl stumbled and fell but quickly got up and dodged the swipe of the sword that would have indefinitely killed him if he had not moved. Then Starswirl swiped at the man with his staff which hit the man hard. It went on like this for a while before the man knocked Starswirl down hard enough to knock the wind out of him. The man advanced on him before Starswirl could get up and held the sword high above him.

"Sorry old man," the man sarcastically stated as he brought the sword down upon him.

"No wai!-" But Starswirl's cry got cut off as the sound of a sword sliced sounded throughout the mountain top.

The man took the sword and threw it to the other end of the cave. When he had grabbed the staff he sensed something in the air and a second later a dark rift opened from thin air revealing 3 figures covered in shadows.

"Is it done?" One of them asked.

"Would I have the staff in my hand if it wasn't?" The man said back in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! Don't yell at us! Not if you don't want your reward," The second figure hissed.

"Fine! Fine! Just tell me how to work it and I'll be on my way,"

"First put it in the hole in the middle of all the portals, then make the staff face the portal you want to activate, it should stay open until the staff goes through that portal," The third and final figure explained.

"Ok got it I will update weekly," The man said as they dispelled and he cut the connection.

The man then went into the main cavern and put the staff into the hole as the figure had instructed. He then made the staff face the portal to human equestria. Which ignited the portal. The man then proceeded to take out the staff and right before he went through the portal he thought to himself. _I wonder what this will transform into when I go through?_ For he knew that the staff would transform into a non magical item to not draw attention to itself. He figured it would be a stick of some sort. And with that argument in his head solved he stepped through the portal saying to himself. "Be ready Equestria girls, Be ready."

 **A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others and the others will be longer than this one for sure. I will also put credit for songs at the beginning of the chapter and right before the song start! Thanks for reading and as always! Stay Smart! Stay Creative! And for goodness sake Stay Fun!**


	2. Chapter 1 (For real)

**A/n: The last chapter was the prologue by the way, I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or any of the main characters from equestrian girls or background ones!**

It was lunch time at CHS and the Mane 7 were in the lunch line talking while choosing their food.

"Are you girls ready for our gig tonight at Sugarcube corner?" Sunset Shimmer asked excitedly while choosing the chicken salad from the line.

"Definitely! And we are going to _rock_ it cause our group is _awesome_!" Rainbow Dash loudly stated while punching a fist in the air.

"Sure as apples we are sugarcube," Applejack enthusiastically told them while picking an apple.

"What does that even mea- you know what? Nevermind," Rainbow dash asked

"Of COURSE I'm excited Sunset! I mean we are playing at a PARTY for celestia's sake!" Pinkie Pie yelled at her and almost blowing everybody's ears off.

"Pinkie Pie, darling you have to calm down! But it is appropriate since I am too eager for tonight," Rarity promptly said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I am also excited everybody! I have planned out the best angles for the lighting to make it a perfect session!" Twilight told them all while taking out her paper to see what she planned to have for lunch.

"Me to," Fluttershy stated quietly in her own way.

"Good because I can't wait for school to end so we can go over there right away!" Sunset said while they were walking to their table.

They sat down at their usual table to talk, do their homework, and for one person in particular, take a nap. Sunset and Twilight were talking about the test in history they just took when Applejack interrupted them to ask them a question.

"'Scuse me for askin' sugarcube but isn't that 'bit hard for you ta eat?" Applejack asked while pointing to Sunset's chicken salad.

"Yeah it is but I am trying to get used to eating meat here since it seems to be such a big thing here," Sunset sheepishly grinned.

"Sunset there are people in this world that don't meat, they're called vegetarians and vegans," Rainbow dash explained to Sunset still sounding drowsy.

"Really? Those are a thing here?" Sunset couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah I'm a vegan because I feel like puking every time I even touch meat," Fluttershy told them while everyone looked like they were about to puke.

"Well even though I don't have to eat it I still am! I love this stuff!" Sunset exclaimed while biting a huge chunk of chicken with amusement written on 5 of the mane seven and disgust on the other one. A few minutes afterwards with more homework talking and napping the mane seven went to their afternoon classes when the lunch bell rang.

After school ended the girls went to Pinkie Pie's house as it was right next to the cafe, practically right on top of it. This reminded Sunset of something Princess Twilight had told her recently.

"Pinkie did you know that in equestria that your counterpart actually lives and works in sugarcube corner?" Sunset said to Pinkie Pie which made her eyes go wide in shock and excitement.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY? DOES THAT MEAN THAT I COULD EAT CANDY AND TREATS WHENEVER I WANT!" Pinkie shouted to the heavens.

"Well, yeah I guess so-" Sunset got cut off by a pink blur headed back to school.

"Please tell me she isn't," Twilight said a few seconds before Pinkie got back with a sackful full of candies and brownies and such.

"How did you even to to Ponyville that fast? That is a 4 hour train ride!" Sunset said in disbelief right when her book was vibrating, she took it out as the others were trying to get pinkie to go and put it back,

 _Sunset,_

 _Why did I just see your Pinkie Pie come to my castle, Rarity's, Fluttershy's, Applejack's, Rainbow Dash's houses and to sugarcube corner?_

 _ **Twilight,**_

 _ **Sorry Twi, I was telling her about how she lives at sugarcube corner in your world and she just took off without any of us able to stop her. Wait a second, she didn't run into herself did she?**_

 _Thank goodness no because if she had it would have been the end of the worlds as we knew it._

 _ **Your right about that, sorry for the inconvenience and I will be sure not to tell her anything like that again, talk to you later bye.**_

 _Bye._

Sunset closed the book and put it away and told the girls what happened. When they heard they all scolded Pinkie Pie and made her promise never to do something like that again. Pinkie Pie even Pinkie Promised because she was so sorry. They all forgave her luckily but not without scolding her again.

"Hey let's all go inside girls the weather is getting pretty bad out here," Fluttershy said and they all filed into the house to get ready for the gig.

The thing they didn't know yet was that 10 minutes before Pinkie had went through the portal a mysterious man had came out through the portal with a dark cloak on.

"Finally," he hissed out."I thought I was never going to come out of that,"

He stepped into the school and threw his cloak into the trash bin and then saw someone that looked exactly like him, he thought to himself then took the other him into a janitor's closet.

"What the-" The other him said before the man sprayed him with a gas that put him to sleep. The man then proceeded to read his memories with a device with a suction cup and screen on it. Afterwards he took the other him somewhere to hide him until he could release him later. The man then looked through the other him's planner and saw something.

"Hmm, it seems I have a performance to get to. At the sugarcube corner…."

 **A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you find any mistakes within this just review please and also tell me what you think of the story! Aloha!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Rarity your taking forever! If you don't come out soon we'll be late!" Rainbow dash complaining through the door to Rarity told her.

"Oh please darling we can not possibly be late! After all we are next door to Sugarcube corner," Rarity said back through the door.

"Yeah, but it's five minutes to 6!"

"Is it really?" Rarity immediately swung open the bathroom door and rushed down the stairs, almost trampling Rainbow dash in the process.

"At least she came out," Fluttershy said from the back of the girls.

"Come on girls we are gonna be late!" Twilight came up the stairs to tell the rest of the girls.

"I'm comin' sugarcube,"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,"

"Coming,"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IT'S FINALLY TIME!"

"Calm down Pinkie, we don't want a repeat of what happened with the cookie sale for our fundraiser,"

The girls finally made it out of Pinkie's house after telling Rarity to leave behind all of the accessories and outfits she wanted to bring. They were late but only by a minute so no one was throwing cake at each other (which is what Pinkie was hoping to happen) or asleep (Rainbow Dash).

"Now everyone put your hands together for the Rainbooms!" Mrs Cake said introducing them.

 **(I do Not own this Song coming up it belongs to Hasbro and MLP EQG)**

(I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul

The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll

A million sparkles falling across the floor

So, Dj, give it more, it's what were looking for

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride! (hey)

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

 **Pinkie Pie**

[rapping] Doesn't matter what style you got

Just keep dancin' on that spot

Your friends like you for who you are

Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!

Crystal Prep, you got the moves

Rainboom bringin' all the grooves

Put it together and make it fit

Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic

 **All**

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own

Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone

Bring whatever style you got

'Cause the party is goin' on

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music)

At the end of their song everyone in the cafe stood up and gave a standing ovation to the Rainbooms. Most of the Rainbooms bowed while Rainbow Dash Tried to get the audience to applaud louder and louder before Applejack dragged Rainbow Dash off the stage with the rest of the Rainbooms.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow dash screamed when they were in the back.

"Yes, yes it was, wasn't it girls?" Twilight asked

"Spectacular! The only thing that would have made it better would have been having on the costumes I made all of you!" Rarity squealed while the rest of the girls moaned and sighed.

"Well we better get back in there since the next performance is coming on now," Applejack told them at hearing music start in the cafe.

The girls all agreed and they went inside and sat down right when Mrs. Cake announced the next band.

"And now put your hands together for our next band: Stampede!"

The band came on and it was made up of 3 boys.

"Pfff, probably a rock band that thinks girls are gross and stereotypical," Rainbow dash said as they started playing.

 **This song was made by MKTO and I do not own it in any way possible.**

(Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might have gone crazy

The way you saved me,

Who could blame me

When I just wanna make you smile

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back

Keep it real to real in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

One of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70's dream and an 80's best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic)

Classic by MKTO


End file.
